Impotencia
by Darkita
Summary: Bueno, es un drabble de bella, basada en las discuciones de sus padres... espero que les guste es lo primero que publico... bss!


BUENO HOLA, ESTo es lo primeroq ue subo espero que les guste es un pequeño drable... bss!

* * *

><p>Impotencia<p>

Ella estaba sentada frente al ordenador como otro día normal, per este no lo era, bella veía como su amiga entusiasta le contaba sobre su vida y los acontecimientos, mas esta no le tomaba importancia… sus padres habían vuelto a discutir.

Cada vez se hacia mas frecuente y ella sufría en silencio, como siempre, no dejaba que nadie pasara su coraza, un muro levantado por su infancia, mientras las demás niñas trataban de hacerla sentir mal, bella solo las miraba y les decía cosas como piérdanse y es que siempre le habían dado igual, ella era un poco mas oscura que las demás, podía ser la persona mas amable que existiera en el mundo, bondadosa y amable… pero eso se había manchado por ser diferente, por sentir cosas diferentes, por gusto de música o su propia forma de ser, su pelo cortado en capas algo desordenado y siempre liso hacia que las demás personas se fijaran en ella con rapidez, mas lo que realmente los atraía era su aura oscura, pena, tristeza, agonía, impotencia… todo eso se reflejaba en sus ojos marrones, oscuros como la noche, pero hermosos y simplemente atrayentes….

Le contestaba a Alice, su amiga con monosílabos, claramente esa pelea le afectaba mas de lo debido, su padre hacia como si nunca pasara nada y luego se desquitaba hablándole fuertemente a ella, pero a ella no le afectaba, es mas solo le daban unas increíbles ganas de hacer que la sangre dulce y caliente saliera de ese cuerpo de una vez por todas, aquel padre nunca estuvo para ella de la forma en que quisiera, siempre ocupado en el trabajo, viendo el football o durmiendo, como si ella no importara. Mas bien nunca importo realmente hasta que su hermana cumplió la mayoría de edad… hay vieron a caer en que su pequeña ya no era tan pequeña, en que sus curvas ya estaban definidas y que su belleza era algo simplemente nuevo.

Su madre se había levantado exaltada, enojada gravemente por la falta de interés, ella era más sensible, pero mas fuerte a la vez… bella no perdió tiempo y limpio la mesa rápidamente, dejo todo listo y corrió a refugiarse en su mundo… música a todo volumen y su amiga por correo…

Aunque nada hacia que se fueran las palabras que se gritaban, tratando de mantener un nivel bajo… pero bella oía todo, ella no era estúpida y debía aguantar la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de no poder escapar de ahí… se disculpo con su amiga rápidamente y cerro la sesión en su correo… iba a salir, deteniéndose brevemente para observar el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer, era perfecta, la luna ya se alzaba con majestuosidad mientras cada vez mas luces vecinas de comenzaban a prender… la discusión había parado y ella se dispuso a salir.

Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al escuchar los lamentos de su madre en su cuarto, su padre estaba afuera fumando, como hacia años que no lo hacia, su hermana no estaba, seguramente estaba con sus amigas las pacifistas hippies… bella se miro a si misma y se ordeno un poco la camisa escocesa roja que llevaba puesta, cogiendo su chamarra negra y revisando el delineado de sus ojos, estaba perfecta, a su estilo.

Bajo las escaleras con decisión y tomando las llaves de su coche se dispuso a salir de hay lomas rápidamente posible… olvidando a su padre, mientras le ordenaba que entrara a casa, ella no lo escucho solo musito un bajo ya regreso y se dirigió rápidamente a encender su coche… salió de hay lo mas rápido que la camioneta usada le daba y manejo sin saber donde realmente iría.

Llego cerca del bosque y aparco su camioneta hay… hacia un poco de frio, pero a ella no le importaba… camino sin rombo fijo, marcando algunos arboles con su cortapluma de bolsillo por si se perdía y llego a un pequeño claro, se sentó al medio de este respirando el aire fresco, estirándose por completo, sintiendo el césped levemente mojado, dejo la cortapluma enterrada en la tierra y miro una de sus muñecas… tenia unas pequeñas marcas hay.

Eran de unos cortes provocados por ella misma, en una situación tan triste como desesperante, ella estaba cansada de se siempre lo único que unía a sus padres, su hermana nunca les tomo importancia y siempre trato de protegerla de sus gritos, arropándola en la noche o sacándola de la casa, pero no evitaba que ella escuchara sus discusiones.

Y se prometió a si misma, jamás dejar que la dañaran así, ni vivir una mentira, ella era libre de elegir su propio camino y no iba a dejar que la amargura y la impotencia se apoderara de ella y por fin pudo respirar un poco de paz.

Regreso a casa viendo como sus padres se decían palabras de cariño, esto era todos los días… y era así como ellos lo habían querido, dejándola martirizándose y desquitándose con ella en vez de hablar sus problemas… que hicieran lo que quisieran después de todo… la sangre no arregla nada, menos cuando la tuya no tiene nada que ver realmente en esa ecuación.


End file.
